


Mountain wedding

by Bacca



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Art, Fanart, Kilts, M/M, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Clan weddingDrawn in 2016 on the Fandom Battle
Relationships: Richard Armitage/Graham McTavish





	Mountain wedding

  
  


**Горская свадьба**  
Историческое РПС  
Нарисовано в 2016 году на Фандомную Битву

  



End file.
